merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mithian
Princess Mithian is the princess of Nemeth. She was briefly betrothed to Arthur Pendragon before he broke the engagement because he was incapable of forgetting his feelings for his true love, Guinevere. Biography ]]After months of negotiations it was agreed that to settle an old dispute over the lands of Gedref, Arthur would marry the princess of the opposing kingdom. Therefore, some days before the marriage, Princess Mithian and her knights arrived at Camelot. Her relationship with Arthur began well as he was evidently struck by her beauty upon arrival and the two spent the feast in each other's company. A visible rapport was set up, much to Merlin's consternation, and the two got along amicably despite his attempts to interfere. Arthur was somewhat nervous in Mithian's company, eventually blurting out a clumsy invitation to a breakfast picnic, to which she readily agreed. The two were shown to have much in common and Mithian appeared an excellent match for Arthur. After a few days, Princess Mithian went along with Arthur, Merlin and a number of other knights on a hunting trip. When Merlin caused Arthur's shot to miss, Mithian instead fired her crossbow and shot what was presumed to be a deer, but was actually an enchanted Gwen who had been transformed by Morgana. Despite his good relations with Mithian, Arthur found the ring he had given to Gwen and could not let go of his feelings for her. He therefore called off the marriage to Mithian, offending and slighting her in the process, but he also gave up Camelot's claim to the disputed lands as recompense. Mithian, asking who it was that could trump a princess, learned of Arthur's attachment to Gwen and reacted generously, leaving to return to her kingdom (The Hunter's Heart). Personality Mithian was shown to be a confident, kind and well-presented princess, able to speak eloquently and pleasantly with Arthur. She displayed great grace and poise, handling the potentially awkward situations Merlin created for Arthur in a way that avoided embarrassing him. She did not seem nervous or uncomfortable even when in difficult circumstances and made a very favourable impact on Arthur, who was for a time willingly proceeding with plans to marry her. Mithian was not a stereotypical quiet, retiring princess and stated that she loved hunting, which she later proved by accompanying Arthur on a hunt and not hesitating to shoot a deer (which was actually an echanted Guinevere). She also showed sensitivity in social situations and abandoned decorum by burping in Arthur's presence to put him at ease after Merlin caused him to do the same. Mithian was also shown to be reasonable and fair, accepting that Merlin had his reasons for opposing her marriage to Arthur even though she did not understand them. She also later parted peacefully with Arthur despite the offence of their marriage being called off and advised him not to rush important matters of state. She demonstrated a degree of personal insight, noting that she recognised that Arthur valued Merlin's advice more than anyone else's even if he would never admit it. Her apparent wish was that she would find someone to truly love her, claiming that she would give up her kingdom "to be so loved" upon learning about Arthur and Gwen (The Hunter's Heart). Appearances Series 4 : The Hunter's Heart Series 5 : TBA Trivia *It has been confirmed that Mithian will return in Series 5 though it is unknown which episode(s) she'll appear in or what her role will be. *Like most princesses introduced on the show, Mithian is shown to be kind and did not treat others, namely Merlin, poorly because of title. *It is yet to be seen what Mithian's relationship with be like with Gwen when they finally meet. As Arthur called off their engagement in favour of staying true to Gwen, Mithian will finally see why Arthur chose Gwen over her. Gallery See Mithian / Gallery for the gallery of Princess Mithian. Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Guests of Camelot Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters